The Great Green Glass Ball
Synopis YoNang finds a future telling ball; Bridgette plays Minecraft Plot We start off in Bridgette's backyard, where YoNang's running around because Nurse White threw her brush out the window. YoNang: This ain't good..(Trips over something) Ow. It turns out that YoNang tripped over a glass ball. She didn't see it because it was green, too. YoNang: Hmm... How am I gonna get this thing back home? YoNang ended up kicking back home, as it was the size of her bonnet, which is pretty big. Finally she got back to Bridgette's room Nurse White: (Looks up, then goes back to her puzzle) Hi, Crystal Man. YoNang: Shut up. This thing is pretty. Nurse White: Pretty ugly. A millipede is prettier then THAT. YoNang: (Singing) I am a millipede, I am mysterious, when I vanish I never leave a trace! You will not find a bu- Nurse White: (Jumps up) If I have to tell you not to sing that song ONE MORE TIME, I'm gonna... YoNang: (Hears footsteps) Quick! Bridgette's coming! Nurse White: (Hides puzzle and goes limp) Bridgette: (Coming into room) Welp, back to Minecraft. (Gets on her laptop) YoNang: (Getting onto desk) Minecraft? Is that like Roblox or something? Bridgette: Well, kinda. Instead of building and playing usermade games, you just build stuff. YoNang: *motions for everyone to meet under the bed* Original 8: Hey, what's that? YoNang: Oh it's nothing. Jewel: Nothing? It's a GGG Ball! YoNang: What's a GGG Ball? Bea: 'G'reat 'G'reen 'G'lass Ball! YoNang: I just don't see what's so great about it. Dr. Red: What's all the hullaballoo about? Bea: YoNang just found a GGG Future Telling Ball! Dr. Red: Future Telling? YoNang: Future telling? Mittens: There has to be a secret chant. Pillow: *wakes up* What...where...who...when...why? Peanut: It's a tooture telling ball! All: PEANUT!!! Peanut: Sorry. Bea: Qwerty and uiop and asdf too! ghjklzxcvbnm, show what you can do! Suddenly, the ball started glowing. Waves of tension started to fill the room with anxiousness of what the ball might do. The shine glistened in the dim sunlight reaching under Bridgette's bed. Little multicolored flashed sparked into the little meet area. Dolls eyes widened as the ball glowed and glowed. In a instant, the ball exploded, and YoNang did a backflip. Little sparkles floated all over under Bridgette's bed. Slowly, everyone started to creep up. The ball showed a series of scenes from earlier episodes. It began to mix into a scene where grown-up Bea becomes a librarian. Bea: I knew that's what I would be! Jewel: I wanna see mine! The glass ball showed Jewel as a fashion model. Jewel: Obviously. The glass ball showed everyone's futures, where Nurse White and Dr. Red get married, Crumbs becomes a famous baker, etc. YoNang wanted to see hers. She touched the glass ball. The glass ball rounded up all the events from Pillow Runs Away and various other episodes and mixed them together. It finally showed YoNang's future. Here, we see her hair getting chopped short and her getting thrown in a garbage can. YoNang: (Does a double flip in shock and lands on her stomach) This thing must be broken! Bea: It's not, YoNang. Dot: Maybe you should take it to Sahara. She'll know what to do. Back in Minecraft.... Bridgette: Ah, what a lovely day for mining. Victoria, Molly, Nate, Andrew, and John met up with her. They had a secret way of communicating with each other in Minecraft. They took a sign and typed in it to send messages. Molly was typing a message when Someone came along...... John: Hilary!!! What are YOU doing here? Searching for jewels so you can brag about your riches???? Hilary: (lying) Oh, I just wanted to tag along in your little "adventure" Andrew: Oh yeah? Where are your servants? Huh? Hilary: Best friends. They're at my house. I have to go now. Molly stared at the ground. Bridgette: (Waits for Hilary to leave) Typical Hilary. Back in Toyland... Sahara: You sure about this thing? YoNang: I'm sure! Watch. (Touches the ball and we see her future again) Sahara: Hmm... YoNang: Can we break it? Sahara: No way! That's too violent. YoNang: I like violence. Remember the time Toffee and Velvet shipped? Sahara: Oh yeah, that. YoNang: What can we do then? Sahara: Well, if you change your behavior, the future CAN change....... YoNang: So you're saying I should cut my hair and become a game freak like that other girl I know and blah blah blah...(She wasn't really saying blah blah blah, Sahara cut her off by this time) Sahara: Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, calm down. YoNang: Its just that, Nurse White is so hostile. Nurse White: WHAT?! *attacks YoNang* Bridgette: Did I just hear voices? YoNang; Nope. Just me being hilarious. Bridgette: OK, then. (Goes back to Minecraft. Camera pans to her laptop screen and we see that she built a huge mansion with diamond blocks and everything) THE END Cast *Pillow Featherbed *Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Mittens Fluff N' Stuff *Peanut Big Top *Spot Splatter Splash *Jewel Sparkles *Dot Starlight *Bea Spells a Lot *YoNang *Nurse White *Dr. Red *Bridgette Anderson *Hilary Vandemeer *Victoria Roberts *Nate Franklin *Molly Smith *Andrew Santiago *John Simmons *Sahara Mirage *Toffee (mentioned) *Velvet (mentioned) Trivia *This is the first episode for Bridgette to say an altered version of 'What has gone on here?' *A lot of things were mentioned in this episode! Here's what was mentioned: Crystal Man from Mega Man 5 ("Hi, Crystal Man), Charlie the Unicorn 4 ("I am a millipede, I am mysterious! When I vanish l never leave a trace!") Minecraft, Roblox (Minecraft? Is that like Roblox or something?), and Thelalaloopsygirl! ("So you're saying I should cut my hair and become a game freak like that other girl I know) *YoNang is shown to be athletic and sort of sarcastic in this episode. *This was the first appearance of Sahara Mirage. Category:Episodes Category:Pages Category:Season 2